Kavan
Shawn Kavan Runner(10/01/1983) is a Canadian professional Wrestler.He was most recently known for his brief time with TNA.He currently works for Ring of Honor,but he is injured. National Wrestling Alliance:Japan(2003-2005) Kavan The Killer debuted in NWA:J on his wrestling debut on June 3, 2003.He defeated Kinoshyki in a Cage Match.He defeated Low Ki the next month.He won the NWA Japanese Championship on July 30, 2003.He thanked Gulley and Airbryz for all his skills and the championship.Low Ki then attacked Kavan and Kavan faced Low Ki the next week.Low Ki lost.Kavan defeated over 342 opponents until losing it to Kiyoshi on June 30, 2005.He resigned from NWA:J. World Wrestling Entertainment(2005-2009) Ohio Valley Wrestling(2005) Kavan dropped "The Killer" after signing to WWE on August 10, 2005.He debuted and defeated Matt Cappotelli.He then shot promos and WWE was impressed.Kavan wrestled his second and final OVW match defeating CM Punk. SmackDown!(2005-2007) Kavan debuted on SmackDown! shooting a promo about his imminent in-ring debut.He trash talked Khosrow Daivari as Daivari was in a slump.He debuted on October 28, 2005,defeating Khosrow Daivari.Kavan then was demoted to Velocity duty.He defeated Luther Reigns after the Daivari vs Kavan feud.He was a jobber until June 7, 2007,defeating Johnny Nitro.He was drafted to RAW on June 11, 2007. RAW(2007-2008) Kavan debuted on RAW on September 10, 2007 after returning from an injury.He was put as a heel manager for Chris Masters.He was on RAW until October 15, 2008. Road Agency(2008-2009) He was a road agent.He showed up as a security guard on ECW.Kavan came back at Royal Rumble 2009.He entered at number 12.He lasted 42 minutes before being eliminated by Dolph Ziggler.He was released on January 31, 2009. U.K. Wrestling Tour He was touring with British wrestlers. British Wrestling Alliance(2009) Kavan made a one time appearance with BWA.He defeated Jody Fleisch. National Wrestling Alliance(2009) Kavan has now started competing with NWA.He defeated Mike Quackenbush for the NWA Heavyweight Championship.He lost the title on March 1.2009 to Brent Albright.He has stated as of March 2,he will begin negotiating with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling.He lost the championship on April 1 after an April Fool's by commissioner,Jack Oleander.He announced that he is done with NWA for now. Michinoku Pro Tour 2009-2010(2009) Kavan has started touring with Michinoku Pro since February 4, 2009.He defeated TAKA Michinoku.He has been unbeaten since the beginning.He won the Michinoku Pro championship on March 24, 2009.He lost it on May 1, 2009 to TAKA.NJPW wrestler and TNA wrestler,Chris Sabin,competed with Kavan.Kavan won and the wrestling crtics working for PWIllustrated had given it a 5 star rating. They quote, "The match was exciting and the two had great chemistry. Sabin and Kavan are two five star indy pros." He left in June to focus on TNA. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling(2009-present) Kavan debuted for TNA and defeated Eric Young on their first show in May.He returned after a leave on June 13, 2009.He beat local Christian York.He appeared in the Steel Asylum and attacked Suicide.Suicide dealt with D'Angelo Dinero first.The next week,Kavan brawled until he hit the XCORE! off a storage truck.The two settled it a live show,Kavan being victorious.He changed his name to Rocky Shore due to WWE claiming rights to Kavan's name after putting him on the Alumni page.Kavan lost to Kevin Nash on September 1, 2009.He was released from TNA on September 8, 2009. Ring of Honor(2009-present) Shore was proudly presented to RoH on September 12, 2009.He defeated Claudio Castagnoli.He defeated Tyler Black on September 25, 2009.He recently was added to the injured reserve. Personal life Kavan is a secretive man. In Wrestling *'Signature moves' :*''Kavan Krush/Stone Fall'' (Reverse STO) :*''Killing Machine'' (Reverse Death Valley Driver) :*''Smack Off'' (DDT) :*''Tribute to BM'' (Superkick)Tribute to Brad Moore,as of 2008-present(shares with Nik Gulley) :*''No Words'' (Overdrive) :*''XCORE!(Frog Splash)'' *'Regular Moves' :*''Body Drop Bomb'' :*''Armbar'' :*''Dropkick'' :*''Tae Kwon Do Spin Kick'' :*''STO'' :*''Rolling Cutter'' Championships and Accomplishments :*''National Wrestling Alliance:Japan and Regular'' :*''NWA Heavyweight Championship-2x'' :*''NWA Japanese Championship-1x''